


This isn't what I asked for

by AxisTerry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, fallen angel AU, kinda i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxisTerry/pseuds/AxisTerry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennoshita Chikara is a very busy college student and all he wants is a day off that won't be spent cleaning. What he gets instead only adds to his workload, but oddly enough starts finding he hectic life enjoyable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Things that go slam in the night

Just one night, all he wanted was one night to watch movies or just lay around. Ennoshita Chikara was in his third year of college and his life was currently an absolute mess. The first few weeks of class had been manageable, but things went south pretty fast. This week he had four different papers due and a test everyday. On top of that he worked part time at a flower shop. Last Saturday they realized someone made a mistake in the order and an extra shipment of flowers were set to come every day that week, so he would come home with all sorts of plant food chemicals his co-worker had accidentally spilled over him. Ever. Single. Day. He didn't understand how extra flowers could trip up his co-worker so bad, but, coupled with the fact he didn't do laundry last week, he was running out of clothes fast. There was also the added bonus that his apartment was getting dirty and cluttered due to the lack time in his schedule. Deciding to take a few extra credits this semester had turned out to be a disaster.

It was Tuesday night, tomorrow would be Wednesday, so all he had to do was hold out for three more days and it would be the weekend and he would be free of classes. He would still have to go to work, but luckily he was scheduled for a different time than his clumsy co-worker. Ennoshita gave a dreamy sigh with a weary smile at the thought of the week being over and not having to worry about tests or essays or assignments, but he shook his head and came back to reality. As nice as the weekend sounded he needed to focus and finish up his analysis so he could get some sleep.

After a few more minutes and re-reading the paper for what seemed like the 10th time Ennoshita hit the print button. Glancing at the clock in the corner of his computer it read 11:37 PM. That was way earlier than when he thought he would finish. He shoved his laptop to the side and rested his head in his arms letting out a delirious laugh. He was done for the night and he really couldn't be happier. All he had to do was sleep now. Though it probably would have been a better idea to move to his bed, Ennoshita just didn't want to be bothered and since his phone had his alarm set also there wasn't really a need to move.

However, just as Ennoshita was about to drift off into the wonderful world of sleep, he jolted upright when he heard a loud crash come from the balcony of his apartment. Why? Why did things have to happen right when he was about to sleep? Ennoshita was putting some serious thought into just pretending like he heard nothing when a knocking could be heard on the glass door. Ennoshita let out a loud groan of course it had to be a person, who had fallen onto his balcony. Ennoshita just hoped that they would be sober.

Ennoshita slowly got up and stumbled his way through the kitchen and to the sliding glass balcony door. Because the kitchen light was on he couldn't see who was out there. He briefly thought that maybe he could just ignore the person until morning, but the insistent knocking indicated otherwise. Unlocking and sliding the door open in one swift movement Ennoshita came face to face with.... an angel?

Standing before him was a rather short guy that was glowing, with dark spiky hair and a blonde streak in the front, dressed in robes, with wings, a halo, a wide smile, and large brown eyes that seemed to sparkle. Ennoshita stood there and stared at the shorter guy for a good minute before he quickly closed and locked the door again. There were many things Ennoshita was willing to deal with late at night, but that was not one of them.

Deciding that he was delusional from lack of sleep, Ennoshita started walking back into his apartment when he heard a muffled panicked voice call out, “Wait!! please open up! I'm supposed to be here! I was assigned to you! I don't wanna fail the first night!!”

Ennoshita stopped in his tracks. He knew the looming fear of possibly failing something, but was that guy really gonna fail if he didn't let him in? What would he even fail? “Come on! I promise all of my intentions are pure! Now please let me in it's really cold out here.”

So it didn't sound like the guy would actually fail, but he probably would freeze seeing as he was dressed in only a robe and winter was coming up fast. After a few more minutes of contemplating the situation, along with the constant banging and begging, Ennoshita reluctantly turned around and opened the door again.

The shorter guy seemed to brighten up, literally, when the door was opened and Ennoshita made room indicating for the other to come inside. Why was he doing this? He should have just moved to the bedroom and did his best to block out any noise the other would make. He had class in the morning, he didn't have time to waste on strangers who may or may not be angels. Strangers that may or may not be real because Ennoshita was still unsure if any of this was actually happening.

Ennoshita stared at the winged man as he closed the door. The little guy was standing in the middle of his kitchen looking at everything with awe and wonder. Over all the small dude seemed to be overjoyed just being there. Ennoshita hoped that a good night's sleep sort things out and he wouldn't have to deal with anything in the morning. “The couch is in the other room don't touch anything.” Ennoshita said moving past the shorter man.

“Huh?”

“I'm going to bed. Just try not to mess anything up.” Ennoshita continued when he felt someone grab his wrist. He looked back to see the winged shorty with a determined look, “Please let go of me. I really need to get some sleep.”

“I'm Nishinoya Yuu. Aren't you even a little bit curious about me.” Nishinoya said giving a nodding motion to his halo and extending his wings a bit, “It is the middle of the night and I just crashed onto your balcony. Don't you have anything you might want to know?”

Ennoshita yanked his hand free as he looked Nishinoya straight in the eyes and said, “Not really. To be honest I'm so tired right now I'm 50 percent sure this is all a dream and when I wake up in the morning everything is going to be normal and I'll be all alone in my apartment like usual. Now goodnight.” Ennoshita didn't look back as he went to his room and curled up in his blankets.

Nishinoya stood in the middle of the room completely baffled. All the stories he heard from his seniors of their first human encounter were normally filled with excitement, skepticism, yelling and usually ended with something broken. Though there was skepticism, he was a little disappointed to be written off as a dream and to just be shoved aside for later like some leftovers. Nishinoya fell into the couch hoping things in the morning would go better.


	2. This is an actual thing that's happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ennoshita finds last night wasn't a dream and that he now has to house an angel for the foreseeable future.

Ennoshita rolled over letting his hand fall on top of the sleep button of his blaring alarm for what was probably the 5th time. Although he was feeling decently awake, he wasn't quite ready to face the day just yet. After a few more minutes his alarm went off again, it was probably a good idea to get up sooner than later. Dragging himself out of bed grabbing what was probably his last clean shirt, pants and underwear before making his way to the bathroom in the hall.

When he got to the bathroom he turned on the shower before stripping his clothes off. As he got into the shower Ennoshita remembered some sort of crazy dream he had last night. An angel, named Nishi something or other, had landed on his balcony before begging to be let in. The guy was yelling something about making good impressions or failing something on his first night? Ennoshita remembered the angel in his dream being kind of cute, but a little obnoxious. It wasn't the weirdest dream he'd ever had, but it was pretty up there.

When Ennoshita got out of the shower he carried on the rest of his morning routine in the bathroom before moving out to the living room. Today was going to be busy: he had four classes, the first starting at ten, and he had an exam in two of them, then after that he would have to do laundry and clean up around the apartment. On the plus side he didn't have work today, but he did have to open tomorrow.

It was only eight, so Ennoshita still had some time before he had to leave for class. Which meant he could eat something while he was studying. “Morning!”

“Good morning.” Ennoshita said as he grabbed his analysis off the printer and stapled it together. Grabbing his backpack off the floor by the printer he shoved his paper in when he heard, “You sleep well?”

“As good a-” Ennoshita froze while he checking that he had the correct notebooks for the day in his bag. He was talking to someone. Someone was having a conversation with him. He lived alone.

He turned around slowly to see the angel from his dream last night sitting cheerfully on the couch, but if there was an angel on his couch that meant last night wasn't a dream. Ennoshita stood there staring at the mystical being on his couch. Several times he opened his mouth to say something, but closed it from uncertainty of what would come out. He had no idea what to say, after all what do you say to an angel?

“So, I didn't quite catch your name last night.” Nishinoya said shifting uncomfortably under Ennoshita's gaze. Though he already knew his name, Nishinoya needed to break the silence somehow. They'd been sitting there for at least ten minutes and neither of them could stay there forever, well Ennoshita couldn't Nishinoya probably could, but he'd rather not.

Dropping his bag to the floor Ennoshita managed to softly say, “Ennoshita Chikara.”

“Great! I'm Nishinoya Yuu. I'm gonna be your angel for the next few months or so!” Nishinoya beamed, it wasn't anything like the stories he heard, but at least it seemed the other guy finally believed he was real.

Ennoshita stared for a few more minutes, he had a million questions to ask. What was Nishinoya doing here? Why was he here? Why him? Why Ennoshita? How did he get here? Why did he have to crash on the balcony? Couldn't he have landed a little quieter? Was heaven really all they say it is? What did he mean by the next few months? But somehow Ennoshita could only muster out was, “Why?”

Nishinoya opened his mouth to explain everything, but instead of his voice a loud ringing came out instead. “Crap! I gotta get going!” Ennoshita panicked, as he grabbed his bag off the floor, shoved some more things inside, grabbed his phone and practically ran out the door slamming it behind him. Not ten seconds later however the door opened back up with Ennoshita sticking his head back in and grabbing some keys off the wall saying something about not answering the door or making a mess before closing, and locking, the door.

Ennoshita ran down the stairs of his apartment making his way to the train station, cursing under his breath. Normally he wouldn't let a total stranger stay at his apartment while he was out, but Nishinoya had spent the entire night there without any problems and Ennoshita had woken up alive the next morning. Besides he had this gut feeling that kicking Nishinoya out would cause more problems than it would solve.

Back in the apartment Nishinoya sunk back into the couch with a frustrated sigh. He knew from the papers he was given that Ennoshita was a busy guy, but he didn't think it would take this long to explain basic information. Did any of his seniors have this problem? He couldn't remember.

Nishinoya let his eyes wander around, Ennoshita had told him not to make a mess, but the place seemed to be in such a state of chaos Nishinoya didn't even know how he could possibly make it worse. He also wasn't allowed to answer the door. Though something told Nishinoya that no one would come anyways, and even if they did nothing would really come of him answering it, but that was something else completely.

How long was Ennoshita going to be gone today? Nishinoya hoped it wouldn't be too late as he started flipping mindlessly through a stack of papers. Maybe he would clean up a little while he was waiting, the place sure looked like it could use a good scrub down.

\---

Throughout the day Ennoshita couldn't focus on his classes. He almost forgot to turn in his analysis and the tests he had today definitely won't be the best grades when he got them back. He just had bigger things on his mind. Like the angel waiting for him at home. Normal people would probably be overjoyed to have an angel, but his life was already busy and he really didn't need anything else tagging along for the ride.

What do people even do with an angel? Nishinoya said he was gonna be there for a few months. Did that mean Ennoshita had to add him to the apartment lease? And what exactly did Nishinoya mean he was Ennoshita's angel? Ennoshita let out an exhausted sigh as he got off the train at his stop. At least today was over and he wouldn't have to wonder much longer. The sooner this whole thing was sorted out the better.

The rest of the way home was uneventful, but with every step closer to his apartment Ennoshita could feel his anxiety building. He felt a nervousness growing in the pit of his stomach that the angel had done something while he was in class and Ennoshita really wanted to get home as soon as possible. Upon seeing his complex, he practically ran to his apartment door. All he wanted to do was open the door and see the place in the same state as he left in, an organized mess.

Unfortunately when he opened the door everything was sparkling clean. Ennoshita felt his stomach sink as he leaned against the door frame for support. There were no piles of papers or books or notebooks, the pile of empty cans and bottles were gone, his box of dvds that was previously by the tv were also gone, bags of extra printer paper and school supplies that used to be by printer were gone, baskets of clean folded clothes sat on the couch, and everything had a fresh clean scent to it. “Oh hey welcome back!” Nishinoya said cheerfully poking his up from behind the kitchen. “I'm almost done organizing your cabinets.”

“What have you done?” Ennoshita breathed out in disbelief as he entered. On the one hand Ennoshita was actually very happy his apartment was finally clean and he hadn't lifted a finger, on the other hand he was gripped in fear because he might never be able to find anything again.

“I cleaned the place! Doesn't it look awesome!”

“No! Yes! I mean, where's all of my notes!? My dvds!? The extra supplies!?” Ennoshita said before his eyes widened in horror noticing a key item missing from the coffee table. “Where's my laptop!?!?”

“Oh all that stuff I sorted out and put in, what I assumed is, your room.”

Ennoshita dumped his backpack on the floor as he sprinted to his room. Bursting through the door he scanned over his clean room. The dvds had been organized on a bookshelf, that was previously empty, along with his textbooks. He made his way to his desk where he found his laptop and different piles of papers and notebooks. Flipping through the piles he found they were at least organized by topics. Next to the desk were his extra supplies taken out of their bags and stacked neatly. Ennoshita let out a sigh of relief, he'd still have to go through the piles and reorganize his notes but at least everything seemed to be there. On top of that everything was clean, even his bed was made.

“Everything alright in here?” Nishinoya asked poking his head in hesitantly.

“Yeah sorry about that. Anyway thanks for cleaning.” Ennoshita replied with a smile.

“Sure no problems.” Nishinoya said, features softening with a wide smile. With the way Ennoshita looked when he had entered the apartment Nishinoya was worried he had done something wrong. However seeing his person smile made Nishinoya feel all bubbly inside. “So you done for the day?”

“Yeah.”

“Great! Then you'll join me in the living room!” Nishinoya said grabbing Ennoshita by the wrist and dragging him into the other room before the other had a chance to respond.

Nishinoya all but threw Ennoshita into the couch before declaring, “I'm Nishinoya Yuu and for the next few months I'll be your angel!” He stood there with his hands on his hips as he beamed with pride.

“ Yeah what does that even mean?” Ennoshita asked, trying to shield his eyes from the blinding light the angel was emitting.

Nishinoya couldn't help but smile thinking of how far he'd come.“I'm taking the Fallen Exam. The last thing I need to pass before I can become a full fledged guardian!”

“Fallen exam?” Ennoshita gave a confused look.

“Yep every guardian takes it. An angel is assigned a person and temporarily stripped of their status of angel.” Nishinoya said and moved to sit on the couch.

Ennoshita made room for the angel a bit confused by everything, “What do you mean stripped of their status.”

“Hmmmm.” Nishinoya was trying to decide what the easiest way to explain the whole process as he sat down, “I guess we just kind of become ghosts?”

Ennoshita was silent for a minute before saying,“Oh so you actually become like fallen angels?”

“Yeah!” Nishinoya could feel himself getting excited. Explaining this was easier than his seniors said it would be.

“So doesn't that make you like satan or a demon or something?” Ennoshita replied scooting away a little.

“What!? No! It's an exam, so we're not actual fallen angels! It's just a temporary thing!” Maybe he was wrong.

Ennoshita looked the angel up and down,“Why do you need to do this? And if your stripped of your status why do you still have your wings?”

“Well I already can't use my wings and they're already starting to fade if you look. They'll probably disappear within the week along with my halo. And if we want to be a guardian we have to... Well they said we needed hands on experience or something?” The angel said muttering the last part.

Now that Nishinoya mentioned it his wings did seem a little opaque. As for the other half of his explanation, “So you really don't know yourself why you have to do this?” Ennoshita said looking the angel in the eyes.

Nishinoya averted his gaze as he felt his face heat up, “No! They said we're supposed to gain a further understanding of ourselves in the human world that we didn't understand before.”

“You're just repeating what you were told aren't you?” Ennoshita smirked.

“There's supposed to be all sorts of complicated benefits that they described as to why we do this. None of it really matters so long as we complete the bare minimum though.”

“Bare minimum?”

“Yeah. In order to pass we're assigned to a person and we have to improve their lives.” Nishinoya said feeling his face return to normal.

“But I don't need any improvements.” Ennoshita said a little confused. Okay sure between college and work his social life was pretty non-existent, but he figured things were going pretty good.

“That's not what the papers I was given says. According to them all you do is work and go to school, you barely eat.” Nishinoya said with a chuckle, “The bare minimum of the fallen exam is to make an unhappy person happy. Something tells me this won't take me very long.”

 

Ennoshita felt himself getting irritated. This guy didn't have a filter did he? “And something tells me it might be longer than a few months.”

Nishinoya huffed and shot an aggravated look at the guy next to him, “I'm a super fun person. Just watch I'll have you happy in no time!”

Ennoshita got up from the couch ignoring the pouting angel that made a fuss over what a fun guy he was, as he made his way to the kitchen. A nagging feeling in the back of his head told him the next few months were going get easier, but difficult at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And again sorry for any bad grammar.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I'm terrible at grammar I'm sorry. I'll also change the tags and rating as things go on. If it's necessary.


End file.
